disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quasimodo/Gallery
Images of Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Animation The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-original.jpg L 116583 019f2df2.jpg HND 11.png Quasi2.jpg Quasimodo 1.PNG Quasimodo 2.PNG HND 13.png Quasimodo 3.PNG Quasimodo 4.PNG Quasimodo 5.PNG|Quasimodo releasing the baby pigeon HND 14.png HND 15.png Quasimodo 6.PNG Quasimodo 7.PNG Quasimodo 8.PNG Quasimodo 9.PNG Quasimodo 10.PNG Quasimodo 11.PNG Quasimodo 12.PNG Quasimodo 13.PNG Quasimodo 14.PNG Quasimodo 15.PNG Quasimodo 16.PNG Quasimodo 17.PNG Quasimodo 18.PNG|"Good morning, master." Quasimodo 19.PNG HND 21.png Quasimodo 20.PNG Quasimodo 21.PNG Quasimodo 22.PNG Quasimodo 23.PNG|"Festival." Quasimodo 24.PNG|"F-f-forgiveness!" Quasimodo 25.PNG Quasimodo 26.PNG Quasimodo 27.PNG HND 22.png HND 23.png Quasimodo 28.PNG Quasimodo 29.PNG Quasimodo 30.PNG Quasimodo 31.PNG HND 24.png Quasimodo 32.PNG Quasimodo 33.PNG Quasimodo 34.PNG Quasimodo 35.PNG Quasimodo 36.PNG Quasimodo 37.PNG Quasimodo 38.PNG|Quaismodo sneaking out of Notre Dame to attend the Feast of Fools Quasimodo 39.PNG Quasimodo 40.PNG Quasimodo 41.PNG HND 40.png Quasimodo 42.PNG Quasimodo 43.PNG Quasimodo 44.PNG Quasimodo 45.PNG|Quasimodo happy that Esmeralda was not frighten by his face Quasimodo 46.PNG Quasimodo 47.PNG Quasimodo 48.PNG Quasimodo 49.PNG Quasimodo 50.PNG Quasimodo 51.PNG HND 48.png Quasimodo 52.PNG Quasimodo 53.PNG|Quasimodo with Clopin Quasimodo 54.PNG Quasimodo 55.PNG Quasimodo 56.PNG Quasimodo 57.PNG|Quasimodo after being crowned King of Fools, is having Fun. Quasimodo 58.PNG|Quasimodo's fun takes a turn for the worse. Quasimodo 59.PNG Quasimodo 60.PNG Quasimodo 61.PNG|Quasimodo being abused and bullied by the townsmen. Quasimodo 62.PNG|"Master Please Help Me!" Quasimodo 63.PNG Quasimodo 64.PNG Quasimodo 65.PNG Quasimodo 66.PNG|"This wasn't supposed to happen." Quasimodo 67.PNG Quasimodo 68.PNG|"I'm sorry Master, I will never disobey you again. Quasimodo 69.PNG|Quasimodo after being sent back into Notre Dame Quasimodo 70.PNG Quasimodo 71.PNG Quasimodo 72.PNG Quasimodo 73.PNG Quasimodo 74.PNG Quasimodo 75.PNG Quasimodo 76.PNG Quasimodo 77.PNG Quasimodo 78.PNG Quasimodo 79.PNG Quasimodo 80.PNG Quasimodo 81.PNG Quasimodo 82.PNG Quasimodo 83.PNG Quasimodo 84.PNG Quasimodo 85.PNG Quasimodo 86.PNG Quasimodo 87.PNG Hond 0772.jpg Quasimodo 88.PNG Quasimodo 89.PNG Quasimodo 90.PNG Quasimodo 91.PNG Hond 0796.jpg Quasimodo 92.PNG Quasimodo 93.PNG Quasimodo 94.PNG Quasimodo 95.PNG Quasimodo 96.PNG Quasimodo 97.PNG Quasimodo 98.PNG Quasimodo 99.PNG Quasimodo 100.PNG Quasimodo 101.PNG Quasimodo 102.PNG Quasimodo 103.PNG Quasimodo 104.PNG Quasimodo 105.PNG Quasimodo 106.PNG|Quasimodo happy to see Esmeralda is alright Quasimodo 107.PNG Quasimodo 108.PNG|Quasimodo is heartbroken because Esmeralda already has a boyfriend Quasimodo 109.PNG Quasimodo 110.PNG Quasimodo 111.PNG Quasimodo 112.PNG Quasimodo 113.PNG Quasimodo 114.PNG Quasimodo 115.PNG Quasimodo 116.PNG Quasimodo 117.PNG|"What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me!" Quasimodo 118.PNG Quasimodo 119.PNG Quasimodo 120.PNG|Quasimodo giving Phoebus a slap of agreement, but a little too hard! Quasimodo 121.PNG|Quasimodo with Phoebus inside the Court of Miracles Quasimodo 122.PNG Quasimodo 123.PNG Quasimodo 124.PNG Quasimodo 125.PNG Quasimodo 126.PNG|Quasimodo is shocked about Frollo really using him as a tool Quasimodo 127.PNG|"No! Please Master!" Quasimodo 128.PNG Quasimodo 129.PNG|Quasimodo hearing Frollo, and getting angry Quasimodo 130.PNG|Quasimodo breaking free of the chains Quasimodo 131.PNG|"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!" Quasimodo 132.PNG Quasimodo 133.PNG Quasimodo 134.PNG Quasimodo 135.PNG|"We've done it Esmeralda! We've beaten them back!" Quasimodo 136.PNG Quasimodo 137.PNG Quasimodo 138.PNG Quasimodo 139.PNG Quasimodo 140.PNG Quasimodo 141.PNG Quasimodo 142.PNG|Quasimodo mad with Frollo for Esmeralda's presumed death and for lying to him all these years Quasimodo 143.PNG|"All my life, you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Quasimodo 144.PNG Quasimodo 145.PNG Quasimodo 146.PNG Quasimodo 147.PNG|Quasimodo finding out about the truth about his mother Quasimodo 148.PNG Quasimodo 149.PNG Quasimodo 150.PNG Quasimodo 151.PNG Quasimodo 152.PNG Quasimodo 153.PNG Quasimodo 154.PNG|Quasimodo proclaiming Phoebus and Esmeralda husband and wife Quasimodo 155.PNG Quasimodo 156.PNG Quasimodo 157.PNG Quasimodo 158.PNG Quasimodo 159.PNG Quasimodo 160.PNG Quasimodo 161.PNG|People cheering for Quasimodo, only this time, there won't be a bad turn-out Quasimodo 162.PNG Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png GrumpyOnTheBottom-HouseOfScrooge.png Humiliation.jpg Concept Art Quasimodo_Concept_Art.png quasi01.jpg quasi26.jpg quasi16.jpg quasi09.jpg Live appearances Quasimodo Parks 2.jpg|Quasimodo at Disneyland Paris Quasimodo Parks 3.png|Quasimodo at The Hunchback of Notre Dame: A Musical Adventure 55 - quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Drew-Sarich-211x300.jpg|Drew Sarich as Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) F19481bf8f0ef24a5c3674af9a22ee6a.jpg|Aaron Paul as Quasimodo Dgvnd-uber-annchristine-elverum.jpg Dgvnd-esme-qua-pho-end.png Dgvnd-pho-qua.jpg Dgvnd-esme-qua.jpg Dgvnd-qua-gar.jpg Glockner5.jpg Dgvnd-qu-gar-2.jpg Dgvnd-fro-qua.jpg Dgvnd-weil-du-liebst-reprise.jpg Gesmi2.jpg Miscellaneous Quasimodo.png|Quasimodo in Kingdom Hearts Quasimodo_&_Esmeralda_(Screenshot)_KH3D.png|Quasimodo holding Esmeralda in Kingdom Hearts 3D Aladbf14.jpg|''Genie'' as Quasimodo 8562notredame-3jpg-737919.jpg Notre Dame 2.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG September15th.png Disney Adventure -Hunchback of Notre Dame.png Disney Adventure Quasimodo.png Mouseworksbook.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries